Palavras Vazias
by Lyani
Summary: Não era um beijo doce, tampouco apaixonado. Era um beijo dolorido, triste, cheio de mágoas e palavras vazias. Rangiku/Gin


_Personagens e lugares pertencem à Bleach™_

_Fanfic rated **K+**_

* * *

**PALAVRAS VAZIAS**

* * *

_He doesn't see her anymore  
And yet she stands in front of him  
No communication  
Only empty words are spoken_

─ Passion, **The Nixons**

* * *

_Era enfim o momento que todos sabiam que viria mais cedo ou mais tarde. _

_E era um ótimo exemplo do clichê bem versus mal. Céu versus inferno._

_Sereitei versus Hueco Mundo._

_E era óbvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles se encontrariam..._

"Por que Gin?" Era uma pergunta solta entre os diversos sons de batalha que lhe chegavam ao ouvido. Abriu os olhos e todos os sons pararam, todos os movimentos pararam, tudo parou. A única coisa que conseguia focar era o rosto dela, muito pálido.

**xx**

_She remembers him  
She remembers why she came here  
From far away to find her way through fairytales..._

"_Por que Gin?"_ Era um sussurro triste no silêncio da tarde vazia. A brisa suave fazia os cabelos dela balançarem lentamente. Os fios ao sol oscilavam entre tons de laranja e dourado, o azul de seus olhos eram tão intensos que mal conseguia fitá-la. Mas não era por isso que mantinha os olhos cerrados, e sim porquê não conseguia sustentar a tristeza que emanava de todos os poros dela. Toda aquela dor e decepção que ele havia causado.

Algumas folhas se soltavam das árvores formando um cenário bonito e romântico, mas não para eles. Nunca para eles. Havia tanto que queria dizer a ela. Tinha vontade de dar os passos que os separavam naquele momento, de tocá-la, abraçá-la, passar os dedos pelos fios longos, acalentá-la até arrancar um sorriso sincero e feliz daquele rosto tão belo.

Mas não podia. Não podia dar a única pessoa no mundo que ainda o fazia lembrar-se que era humano, uma luz de esperança, um fio de felicidade. E não podia por egoísmo. Porquê não podia deixar que nada afetasse seus planos ou que destruísse suas convicções do que era verdade.

Não respondeu, como sempre fazia a todos os olhares dela. Sorriu daquela forma toda sua, cínica e debochada, esperando que ela entendesse aquilo como a resposta para a pergunta tão simples e tão complexa que havia soltado ao vento.

**xx**

Ela quebrou o contato visual entre eles, as pálpebras provavelmente pesadas demais para suportar mantê-las abertas. Em algum lugar dentro dele, egoísta demais, ele agradeceu por não ter que ver a dor naquelas íris azul. O corpo dela se dobrou pra frente ficando de joelhos, quando ele finalmente conseguiu agir e recolheu sua zanpakutou. E ele foi muito rápido, chegando para segurá-la antes que ela caísse totalmente no chão.

**xx**

_For a moment she'll just  
Close her eyes and remember when_

O contato com os cabelos dela era delicioso demais para que ele pudesse suportar sem nenhuma reação. Um suspiro lento escapou de seus lábios finos segundos antes que ela os tocasse com os dela. Macios. O beijo que ele se permitiu saborear foi lento como se ambos quisessem que durasse pra sempre. A pele dela era macia, quente e senti-la tão intimamente era como queimar de dentro pra fora, como perder toda a razão, todo o juízo. Deixou-se consumir por ela, mergulhando fundo no azul daqueles olhos, fingindo não ver a esperança que crescia neles e que ele iria destruir apesar de tudo.

Era incrível como mesmo tendo estado tanto tempo longe era como se estivesse estado com ela o tempo todo. Era como se ela fizesse parte de algo dentro dele que ele mantinha só pra lembrar-se de que era humano. Que havia enfim, um lado bom em si. E esse lado bom era ela e tudo que ela lhe representava.

E mesmo assim, por egoísmo e medo, saiu dos braços dela sabendo que levava tudo que ela tinha de bom e deixava só o vazio e a dor. Fingiu não ver os olhos úmidos e sorriu de forma cínica antes de ir embora, os olhos cerrados para se poupar de ver naquele rosto tão seu, a dor que sabia estar causando.

**xx**

O corpo dela estava quente, havia um filete de sangue escorrendo do canto de seus lábios. Ele havia ajoelhado no chão, segurando o corpo dela nos braços como se fosse uma peça de vidro que pudesse estilhaçar a qualquer momento. Ela lutou contra seja lá o que ela estivesse sentindo para entreabrir os olhos. Um filete azul embaçado rasgando tudo que havia dentro dele. Tudo menos o medo intenso. O medo apavorante que ele sentia, afinal, pela primeira vez.

**x****x**

_For a moment she'll just  
Close her eyes and drift away_

"Por quê Gin?" A voz dela soou alta demais destruindo todo o silêncio do ambiente. O perfume dela chegou às suas narinas destruindo todas as barreiras, tirando toda a razão. Ela se aproximou em alguns passos e desferiu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Ele, num impulso, segurou o pulso dela antes que baixasse e puxou-a para si com força. O corpo dela trombou com o seu, e antes que pudesse pensar, baixou o rosto para beijá-la.

Não era um beijo doce, tampouco apaixonado. Nunca era. Era um beijo dolorido, triste, cheio de mágoas e palavras vazias. Parou apenas quando sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela que haviam escorrido pelo rosto e terminaram misturando-se nas bocas. Separou-se dela bruscamente.

"Por quê Gin?" Agora era um soluço. Depressivo, irritante, doloroso de ouvir. E aqueles olhos azuis insuportáveis, insustentáveis.

"Porque sim" Ouviu a própria voz irritada e com um toque de deboche que lhe era peculiar. "Porque vai ser sempre assim"

Não viu ela engolir o soluço, segurar as lágrimas, olhar pra cima pra evitar que outras tantas corressem pelo rosto. Só ouviu o suspiro longo, decidido e os passos que a levaram para longe, arrasada e destruída. Cerrara os olhos para evitar olhá-la. Para sempre evitá-la.

**xx**

Os lábios dela moveram-se tentando formar alguma palavra, mas não houve som algum. Ela se encolheu horrivelmente como se tivesse de repente sentido uma dor lancinante na altura do estômago. Os olhos fecharam novamente e foi como se ele também de repente sentisse uma dor horrível. Ele quase pode sentir a força que ela fez pra abrir os olhos de novo, os cantos dos lábios dela moveram-se fracamente na tentativa de sorrir.

**xx**

_He doesn't see her anymore  
Somehow forgotten what it is  
He promised to be here for_

Cada vez que ele erguia os olhos e via aquela lua minguante, sempre minguante num céu negro sem estrelas, sua mente vagava de forma involuntária por lembranças de um passado distante e que deveria ter sido esquecido. E seria, se ela não estivesse lá, com os cabelos curtos, o lindo sorriso e os olhos tão azuis quanto o céu acima deles.

Desde que a vira pela primeira vez, tinha a estranha necessidade de protegê-la, ajudá-la. Queria ter certeza de que ela estivesse sempre bem, sempre feliz, sempre sorrindo. Aquele sorriso era sua força, suas esperanças, sua vontade.

E ela deitava ao seu lado a noite olhando o céu e dizia que os cabelos dele lhe lembravam o luar. E sorria, os olhos azuis semicerrados e sonolentos. E ele a observava dormir, tão linda e tranqüila.

Mesmo assim, se fora no meio de uma noite, deixando-a sozinha. Se fora sem olhar pra trás, sem dizer adeus, sem nenhum arrependimento, embora houvesse um peso em seu peito, uma preocupação irritante em como ela ficaria sozinha. Mas não fora forte o bastante para fazê-lo ficar.

**xx**

Cada gesto dela doía-lhe. Doía-lhe por que fora a zanpakutou dele que a perfurara, fora ele que causara toda aquela dor. Quis pedir que ficasse quieta, mas ela moveu os lábios de novo e desta feita a voz saiu fraca e trêmula. Ele teve que se aproximar mais dela pra ouvir. "Você está chorando" era o que ela estava dizendo, e tirando forças ele não sabia de onde, esticou a mão para enxugar uma lágrima dele que corria no rosto.

**xx**

_But there's something there  
There's something left  
That keeps her by his side_

Ela disse um oi tímido apoiando-se no parapeito da varanda onde ele estava sentado de olhos cerrados, pensando em seus planos. Ele abriu-os para fitá-la apenas por um segundo e sorriu. Ela mantinha os olhos fixos no horizonte e portanto não viu. Ele voltou o rosto para o mesmo lugar invisível que ela fitava, o sorriso ainda no rosto.

E todo aquele silêncio que escondiam verdades que ambos jamais diriam. Todo aquele abismo que os separavam. Abismo este que _ele_ havia criado e que não podia se permitir atravessar por ela. Será que ela entendia que haviam rumado para lados totalmente opostos? Que não havia volta e jamais haveria?

Ela virou o rosto para fitá-lo e o peso daquele olhar mexeu com algo dentro dele. Ela suspirou e sorriu. Ele não estava olhando, mas podia jurar que ela estava sorrindo, aquele sorriso que era sua força, que era sua vontade e todas as suas esperanças.

"Seus cabelos ainda me lembram o luar" Ela disse numa voz muito doce e baixa. Um murmúrio quente que o atingiu como um soco na altura do estômago. E ele reagiu da única forma que sabia. Soltou um risinho desdenhoso e desceu de onde estava ficando de pé a poucos passos dela, mantendo um sorriso irônico no rosto.

"E você continua ingênua como ainda me lembro"

**xx**

Nem ele havia notado e se assustou. Segurou a mão dela observando os dedos úmidos de suas lágrimas e quis negar. Jamais havia chorado por quem quer que fosse. Mas era ela que estava ali em seus braços sofrendo por sua culpa. Era aquela parte de si mesmo e era como se sofresse a mesma dor, insuportável. Foi só então que entendeu. Entendeu o que afinal ela sempre fora para si.

**xx**

_There's something stronger  
That keeps her hanging on_

Ela continuava linda quando dormia. O rosto calmo, a respiração tranqüila. Sentia-se feliz de vê-la dormir assim porquê de algum modo isso o fazia sentir-se menos culpado por causar a ela tanto sofrimento, embora soubesse, tentando se enganar, que aquele sono pesado era fruto das diversas garrafas de sakê que ela havia tomado. O cheiro no ambiente era inconfundível.

"O que faz aqui Gin?" ela perguntou com a voz embolada, assustando-o. O sono dela não era tão pesado assim afinal. Talvez ela estivesse acostumada já àquela quantidade de bebida. Ela abriu os olhos pesadamente e o azul daquele olhar iluminou todo o ambiente.

"Não sei" Ele levantou-se da mesa onde estivera sentado observando-a e fez menção de ir embora.

"Não posso acreditar que seja mesmo verdade Gin" ela disse de repente, sentando-se no sofá, a mão na cabeça que provavelmente latejava. Ele parou de costas, mas não disse nada. "Todo esse plano com Aizen, você... você..."

Ele não permitiu que ela continuasse. "Adeus Rangiku" interrompeu-a em tom quase agressivo.

Ela realmente ainda não entendia que haviam tomado rumos opostos. Ela não entendia que ele havia se tornado outro homem agora, e ela ainda tinha esperanças. Algo ainda lhe dava forças pra continuar acreditando nele, gostando dele. Ela ainda procurava nele aquele garoto que ele deixara de ser há muitos anos.

**xx**

"Eu te amo" ele quis dizer, mas a voz não saiu. A frase ficou só no pensamento, solitária. Ela havia fechado os olhos de novo. "Eu te amo" repetiu em pensamento, soltando a mão dela que pendeu de forma desajeitada na lateral de seu corpo. "Eu te amo" dessa vez a voz saiu, mas era um sussurro, grave e tão passional que ele mesmo não se reconheceu. Cerrou os olhos sentindo os cílios umedecerem mais a pele e apertou-a demais contra o seu corpo.

Quando finalmente abriu-os de novo, muito tempo depois, já era um outro homem.

Seu lado humano havia morrido.

* * *

_She close her eyes  
__And she remembers the passion_

* * *

• FIM •

* * *


End file.
